A multi-tenant data center provides resources that can be accessed by different customers of an infrastructure provider that provides the data center. Many different types of resources can exist in the data center, including server resources, storage resources, load balancer resources and so forth.
Many of these resources can be provided in a virtualized manner such that different instances on a single physical resource each can be allocated to one or more customers. As the allocation of a given resource increases to a fully utilized level, some amounts of unused resource capacity may become stranded, as there may not be sufficient resource to provide for additional virtualized instances, or to allow for expansion of already allocated virtualized instances.